The Overlord's Fallen Angel
by SubrosianDimitri
Summary: Laharl is in denial that he loves Flonne, when one day he wakes up to a strange situation where Flonne might have to leave the Netherworld forever. Now he has to decide if he truly cares for Flonne, or if his demonic stubbornness will take away the one thing he can't afford to lose. Laharl x Flonne, mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

Laharl wasn't the kind of demon who'd let his image be ruined by some Love Freak, everyone knew that. Flonne was opposite to him in almost every way. She was loving and sweet while he was hateful and cruel (or so he thought). Yet as he lay in his room in the dead of night, he wondered what the feeling in his chest was.

"It's love Laharl," said his mental image of her, "You care for me." As he did his best to block the image of that love freak from his brain, he began to grow drowsy.

"Damn Love Freak," he whispered to himself as he fell asleep.

The next day...

"Priiiiince…" A familiar voice called. "Prince! Get up!"

"What do you want Etna? You'd better have a good reason for waking me up so early, it's not even noon yet." Laharl jumped up and just looked at Etna with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Well Prince," she began in her usual tone of voice, "You have a letter from the Seraph; the messenger told me it was urgent." She pulled out a white envelope with a 6 winged mark on it. Laharl had seen this mark before, they were usually on letters Lamington had sent to him about political info and bridging the gap, but they were never urgent. He took the envelope and opened it, reading a strange letter.

Dear King Laharl,

It has come to my attention that Flonne is

very dissatisfied with how you're conducting

the bridging of the gap between the Netherworld

and Celestia. If you cannot complete the task in

a way that satisfies both of you, then I may be

forced to drop the plan and permanently bring Flonne

back to Celestia.

Signed,

Seraph Lamington.

Laharl had no idea what he was looking at, it just didn't seem right.

"Etna," he began, "I need to you bring me all of my letters from the Seraph and get someone who can conduct a thorough handwriting analysis."

"Sorry Prince," she said with a quite cruel tone, "The Prinnies kind of threw them out with the rest of the garbage 3 days ago, and at this point they're probably nothing more than ashes."

"WHAT!? They lost all of those papers, I NEEDED THOSE!" Laharl screamed in immense rage, his hair standing up straight.

"Why, I thought you'd be happy to have Flonne out of your hair, she's really just a freeloader anyways."

"Wh-What?" Laharl was confused, "Why are you acting like this all of a sudden? It's not like you."

"So you don't care about Flonne leaving forever after all."

"Th-That's right. I don't care, what good is that love freak if she doesn't do anything!?" Laharl was thinking heavily about this. Flonne…leaving forever. "I don't care, so why is there this heavy feeling in my chest?" Laharl thought to himself.

"You okay prince?" Etna asked.

"I'm fine; who the hell do you think you're talking to? I'm Laharl, the Supreme Overlord! Haahahahahahahah!"

* * *

"_Still nothing, he's hiding his true feelings, but I know he'll cave in eventually, it's only a matter of time. Maybe if I pull the emotional strings a bit more he'll progress faster. Heheheheh, just you wait Prince, soon you'll be unable to hide anything from anyone!"_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** So, first chapter done, I'm going for one of those Laharl_x_Flonne stories, but I'm going to try and make it where…actually, I'll get to how I'll accomplish that when I get there.

The point is that Laharl is in some kind of scenario where the seraph sent a bizarre letter and Etna is asking him some unsettling questions.

Reviews and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Escape**

Laharl was unable to go back to sleep the following night, he wanted to be ready for the angels who might come to take Flonne at any time. After his talk with Etna, he began to come to a different conclusion.

"Flonne is my vassal," he thought, "Nobody takes her without MY permission!" He just thought how exactly he was going to keep the celestial host from getting their hands on Flonne. Unfortunately, his thoughts were interrupted by a loud sound and a flash of light. The room was full of angels, and they seemed to have the same blank expressions as when Laharl and his party had gone to Celestia and dealt with Vulcanus.

"Target located: Proceeding as ordered…" One of the angels said, "Capture Fallen Angel Flonne, the use of..."

**SMASH**

Laharl slugged the angel so hard it went flying through a wall. "You're not touching Flonne you damn, dirty angels!" Laharl screamed at the top of his lungs, "Get out of my castle or I'll kill all of you!"

"You have demonstrated a desire to protect Fallen Angel Flonne," the angel said in an almost robotic voice while Laharl had a shocked look on his face, "the use of stun poisons is authorized." They proceeded to pull out what looked guns, and proceeded to fire darts at him.

"Why are Celestians carrying firearms?" he thought as the darts approached. He dodged most of them, but one pierced him and he began to slow down. Soon, a second, third and fourth penetrated his skin and he fell to the ground, twitching and looking up at his attackers. "The threat has been immobilized, proceeding as ordered."

Laharl couldn't move a muscle; he was forced to stare at the angels walking away from him, perfectly in step with each other. "Protect…Flonne?" He said, barely able to muster the strength to say it. "I wonder if I really want to protect her." Laharl got lost in his thoughts, the stun poison was surprisingly strong, almost to the point of seeming unnatural; how could someone develop a stun poison that could immobilize HIM?

* * *

"_That's it Prince, writhe in the poison, it makes the situation seem hopeless. Soon you'll have to rely on THAT power if you want to save her from those angels. So…What's it gonna be Prince? You don't have much time left."_

* * *

"Damn it!" Laharl said to himself, his strength starting to come back, "I'm not…going to…let some angels…decide…what my vassal's…fate is." He began to move, slowly regaining his composure. Quickly he found himself standing up and running as fast as he could to Flonne's room. His mind was racing between why the seraph ordered this, why Flonne was dissatisfied with his efforts and why everything was going wrong in a way that almost seemed to be planned around him doing something.

"HEEELLLP!" Flonne screamed as the angels came into her room.

"Fallen Angel Flonne," it began, "by order of Seraph Lamington, you are to be brought back to Celestia for failure to follow orders. The use of stun poison is authorized, resistance is futile." The angels fired upon Flonne, she was pierced by all of the darts fired at her, immediately falling to the ground, essentially unconscious. "Target acquired, proceeding as ordered."

**CRASH**

"Flonne!" Laharl screamed as he broke through the wall, "Flonne, you okay?" She didn't respond. Then he noticed she had been pumped full of that stun poison, and considering how many darts were in her, he assumed she was in a coma. Laharl knew with that poison he had to be careful, he only saw one option, run away. "Flonne, don't worry, I'll get you out of here." With that he grabbed her and slung her over his shoulders and darted through the wall, rushing as fast as he could to get as far away from the celestial host as possible. They were guarding the dimensional gate, so his only option was to bust through yet another wall and run away from the castle, to somewhere that Flonne could recover, and he knew just where to go.

* * *

"_Very impressive, he not only fought the poison and made it to his feet, but he also jumped head first into a group of armed soldiers to save her. Well done Prince, you're progressing much faster than expected. Now all I need is to force you to admit that you are in love with Flonne. You need that if you're ever going to be a worthy and accepted overlord!"_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Chapter 2 is done. I feel it might seem a bit forced, but I couldn't think of a better way for the person testing Laharl to force him to take drastic measures (I'm sure you know who it is).

As always reviews are greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Debate**

Laharl managed to find a place for him and Flonne to hide from the celestial host, an empty cave in a very low-population area of the Netherworld slightly north of the Stellar Graveyard. Laharl quickly checked to see if Flonne was still alive, considering how strong the stun poison was on him. "This doesn't make any sense," he thought, "why would Lamington change his decision, send angels to capture Flonne and give them a stun poison that's somehow powerful enough to immobilize me? Where would he get that kind of thing?"

He looked down at the unconscious Flonne, she looked like she was in so much pain, like she was beyond the reach of his words. It reminded him of that one time, as he looked to the pendant she had given him when she had died before. Laharl's heart felt heavy, like it was sinking through his body, trying to weigh down his legs.

"luh…"

Laharl heard something, it sounded like a weak grunt. He looked down at Flonne, she was twitching, trying her best to move.

"…har…ll…"

He looked at her, she was trying to say his name, despite being heavily ridden with that poison.

"Don't speak Flonne," he said, stroking her forehead with a mix of fear and curiosity in his expression, "save your strength; both of us are going to need it."

* * *

"_Good Prince, very good. At this rate, all I need to do is to have you do is…"_

"Uh, Master Etna, what are you doing in the Prince's room dood?"

"_I thought I told you Prinnies to go get me that luxury pudding I needed, why are you still here, can't you see I need to focus on this?"_

"Focus on what dood?"

"_I'm trying to have the Prince admit his love for Flonne, but to do that, I need to force him into a situation where he'll realize that he's the strongest there is, so why should he care about what others think about him. This was the same mentality his father had, and he needs to be more like his father if he'll ever be a respected overlord."_

"But doesn't that seem a little extreme dood?"

"_I never said I wasn't going to have a little fun with it, but more importantly…GO GET MY PUDDING RIGHT NOW!"_

"Y-Y-Yes dood! Right away dood!"

* * *

Laharl didn't stray very far from the cave, he needed to make sure that Flonne wouldn't be taken while he wasn't looking. He was only going out to get some food to keep himself and Flonne fed, he also got water, mainly to help Flonne fight the poison from her system (not that he had any idea if that would do anything or not). When he got back to the cave, he noticed Flonne was still twitching, but her eyes were open. Well, not really open, just open the tiniest bit; he put the supplies down quickly and ran over to her.

"Flonne? Flonne, you okay?"

"Laharl…" she said in a weak voice, "Wh-where are we?"

"We're in some cave, don't ask me where, because I honestly don't know." He was snarking to try and keep his mind off the most painful thing, but it was no good.

"Flonne…" he began, "I need to know, how are you unhappy with my efforts, what's the problem, what do I need to do to satisfy you?"

"What are you talking about?" she said in a weak voice, "When did I ever say I wasn't happy?" Laharl looked at her, confused and aggravated with what she just said.

"What do you mean you weren't unhappy? The seraph sent me a letter saying he was going to have you permanently brought back to Celestia." Laharl was incredibly tense about this, even though Flonne could barely speak any louder than a whisper. "I can't allow you to leave, you're my vassal, I can't lose you again!" He walked over to the food and water, bringing some water over to Flonne in a cup he had stolen from a random demon he dealt with earlier. "Here, drink this; it'll hopefully help you fight off the poison quicker."

"Thank you Laharl…" she said. She drank the water out of the cup very slowly, Laharl holding his hand incredibly steady. Once the water was gone, he proceeded to go back to the food to have whatever vile stuff he found that seemed edible (Laharl could survive being assassinated, some poisonous plant probably wouldn't be enough to harm him).

"I don't get it, what's this feeling in my heart, why do I feel like my eyes are getting wet?" Laharl thought to himself as he slowly walked to the food supply, "I'm a demon, the overlord; so why? Why do I feel like I can't live without Flonne?"

Then the thought struck him, "Is this…love?"

But as he was thinking this, he noticed that a silhouetted figure was right outside the cave, and he quickly readied his sword.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Chapter 3 done, so now it's established that Etna is putting Laharl through the ringer so he admits his love for Flonne.

Laharl has been put into a dreamscape where Etna will force him to admit his feelings for Flonne so he'll be more like his father.

As always, leave a comment/review to let me know what you think.

It also kind of bothers me that I can't format text size when I post things, in my original document, all of Flonne's dialogue was in size 10 rather than 12.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Confession**

"Who's there?" Laharl asked with an aggressive voice "I have enough problems already, I don't need another."

"How rude," said a voice with a very distinctive accent, "How could you forget moi, the Dark Adonis?"

"Mid-Boss?"

"Bonjour, I see that you are well," he began, "What would one like you be doing in a cave all the way out here?"

"That's none of your business," Laharl stated sternly, "Now get out of here, I don't want to deal with you right now."

"Protecting the young Mademoiselle I see," Mid-Boss remarked.

"Protecting…w-why would you think that?"

"You are here with her; the Overlord's Castle was attacked by angels and you are acting very defensive."

Laharl was getting very confused, how did Mid-Boss of all people know about the angels attacking the castle? Were they still there, waiting for him to come back? These were all important questions, but he had no time to think about them, Mid-Boss was the problem. Not a big or dangerous problem, but a problem nonetheless.

"I see you are lost in thought," Mid-Boss continued, "you wonder how I know all of this?"

Laharl was even more shocked, it's as if he was being watched and everything was being manipulated by some kind of god trying to get him to do something.

"That's right, how do you know all of this?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Mid-Boss snarked, "Did you not forget that we are demons, spreading rumors is just one thing that we do."

Laharl didn't know what to say, he wasn't shocked that the information had spread, that was to be expected. What he was shocked about was that everything that was happening, every person he spoke to and every nuisance he dealt with; it all seemed like it was planned from the start.

"Tell me, son of Krichevskoy," Mid-Boss suddenly began, "Could it be that you are in love with the Fallen Angel?"

Laharl immediately gasped. "What?" He thought to himself, "Why would he ask that?"

"Answer the question, do you love the mademoiselle?" Mid-Boss sternly asked.

"Why should I tell you, that's none of your business."

"If you won't answer me," Mid-Boss stated, "maybe you'll answer her." Mid-Boss then stepped aside, with his arms in the direction of where he was once standing.

Laharl couldn't believe what he was seeing, it couldn't be.

"M-M-Mother?"

He thought his eyes were being deceived, that someone was casting an illusion, but who could? Laharl didn't know of anyone in the Netherworld who could cast an illusion that would get to him this much, then the thought hit him.

"Am I…dreaming?" He asked in his head.

"la..har…l…" began a weak voice behind him, "wh…what's going on?" It was Flonne, she opened her eyes again, and was looking right at him.

"Flonne…I…" Laharl tried to say something but quickly cut himself off.

"Laharl, are you in love with her?" He couldn't ignore what his mother was saying, but he did his best to try and drown her out. "It's okay Laharl, it isn't a problem to love another. If you're the Overlord, why should you care if others have a problem with you being in love?"

Laharl felt his eyes getting wet, his chest began to feel heavy and his eyes kept darting to and from Flonne.

"Tell me Laharl," she said in a sweet voice, "Do you love her?"

"I…I…I…" He struggled to say anything.

"You can tell me Laharl," she said, "There's no reason to hide it anymore. I just want to know, do you love her?"

"Y-Y-Y…Yes." He muttered with his last bit of reluctance fading, "I…do." That was it, he broke; he could no longer deny his affection and care for the one he always called Love Freak. All of the energy he had used to shut his feelings away dissipated, it was over. He got up, tears dripping from his eyes, walking slowly over to Flonne.

"Laharl," Flonne said in a slightly stronger voice, "I…I don't know what to…" she didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Flonne," Laharl said, lifting Flonne up by her shoulders, "Just shut up!" Their lips came in contact with each other as they just sat there, lost in the overwhelming feelings that this kiss made them feel. The separation between them was no longer there, they were free to savor every moment they could get out of it; but soon Laharl pulled himself away from her, his face completely red with embarrassment.

"Laharl," Flonne said with shock, "You really…"

"There! I said it!" He said in a raised voice, "Are you happy now? You damn Love Freak!?"

Flonne smiled, "Yes, I'm very happy." She just closed her eyes again and gave a weak smile, going back to sleep to gather back her remaining energy. "Well..." she thought to herself, "he still hasn't gotten any less stubborn. And with that, she fell back asleep, happy Laharl loves her with the same passion she loves him.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Well, chapter 4 done, I have plans for one more chapter to close off this story, after that I'll see what I want to write next.

As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Return**

It had been a few days since the confession; they only stayed hidden in the cave because Flonne needed to finish fighting off the poison from her system (that and the two lovebirds needed some time alone). At this point, Mid-Boss and Laharl's mother had left, leaving the Overlord and the Fallen Angel sleeping together on the cold stone.

When Laharl woke up, he realized his face was right in front of Flonne's, a little too close for his comfort. His immediate reaction was to get up and walk away, but Flonne wasn't sleeping at all, as she proceeded to wrap her arms around his back to prevent his escape, pulling his mouth closer to hers until they met in a kiss. Laharl tried to escape, but she just held him there for what felt like a small eternity, and he had no problems with that. They were in secret, a place where nobody could see the sinfulness (at least by demon standards) of the Overlord in love with an angel, they could enjoy every second of their love, but then it occurred to Laharl…

"Oh crap!" He screamed at he quickly pulled himself away from Flonne's face, "I completely forgot about my castle, we need to go back! For all we know, Etna could have taken the title of Overlord while I was gone!" Laharl grabbed Flonne's wrist, pulling her out of the cave as if both their lives depended on it.

"Laharl…" Flonne began, "Why am I coming with you, I thought you wouldn't want me to get hurt again." Flonne's question wasn't something Laharl wanted to answer, not because he felt the answer would hurt either of them, but because it was just a stupid question only airheads would ask.

"Flonne, you won't get hurt, I'm the strongest Overlord there is, nothing is going to get you unless they get through me first!"

* * *

"_Finally, just what I wanted! Everything is done, and all this time Prince never knew it was the real Flonne he's been protecting, the results are perfect. The only thing left is to wake the lovebirds up. Hmhmhmhmhmhmh!"_

"Should we do the thing now dood?"

"_Yes! Release them, let's see how all that pressure paid off…"_

* * *

"Priiiiiince" Etna called to Laharl from the door to the castle (which Laharl didn't even know was there, since he never needed to use it in his life), "You've got someone waiting for you in your coffin."

"And who would that be?" Laharl asked with a very snarky voice…

"Weeeelllllll…" Etna started…

**WHAM**

"She's lying right next to you." Etna continued, after clearly hitting Laharl on the back of the head with a large mallet.

Laharl looked to his left, noticing a very familiar figure next to him. Specifically, he noticed Flonne, lying in his coffin, with her face right next to his, facing in his direction. W-W-What!?" He screamed, with utter shock on his face, "Why is Flonne…How did she…How did you?" Then he paused, thought for a moment and looked at Etna.

"Etna…did YOU do this to me?"

"Why, yes Prince, I wanted you to become more like your father." She began, "Your father believed in things like love and friendship, and while I don't like those concepts; they're part of what made him such a respected and admired Overlord. So…I figured that if you admit your love for Flonne by realizing you shouldn't care what others think, you'd be more like your father; and I got to have so much fun tormenting you."

"Please tell me Flonne doesn't know about it!" Laharl said desperately.

"See for yourself," Etna stated, "Hey Flonne…wake up…I need to ask you something." Flonne's eyes slowly opened, looking at Laharl's chest (because that's where her eyes were facing when she opened them) and then up to Etna, who had that dastardly expression on her face.

"What is it Etna?"

"What do you remember from the last few days?" Etna asked.

"Well…" Flonne began, "I was poisoned by angels, then Laharl dragged me off to a cave, Mr. Mid-Boss and Laharl's mother came in and he admitted his love for me." She then blushed and continued, "Then Laharl and I shared a very romantic…" She immediately had her mouth covered by Laharl's palm.

Etna knew her plan had worked; she just stood there with a devious look on her face, laughing to herself. She began to walk away slowly, turning her back so Laharl would try to kiss Flonne while she wasn't looking, but that wasn't what happened. What did happen was Laharl jumping out of his coffin and landing on the floor, with anger that seemed like he would breathe fire.

"ETNA!" Laharl said in an enraged voice, slowly moving towards her, "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!" He towards Etna with his hands above his head, like he was ready to dig his fingernails into her neck and tear her head off. Etna ran away, satisfied with her work and scared of what the prince would do to her.

All Flonne was hearing was the echo of Laharl screaming throughout the castle walls, "WHY DID YOU DO THIS? THERE BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN ANYBODY WATCHING!" and other such disjointed complaints. Flonne just sat there in the coffin, smiling with her eyes closed.

"That's my Sir Laharl." She giggled.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Well, finally done with this story. Laharl would definitely chase Etna if she were to do this to him, and since this is post Disgaea 1 good ending, he would just smack her around a bit and then let it go.

I do have plans for a sequel to this, how exactly I'll execute it is something I'll get to when I get to it.

As always, reviews are greatly appreciated, and thanks for reading.


End file.
